


Just a Tender Kiss

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Promises, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Surprise Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Being the only guy without a first kiss can really sting. Unless you have a generous pal.





	Just a Tender Kiss

Just a Tender Kiss

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru. Referenced one-sided Meiru x Netto.

Summary:

Being the only guy without a first kiss can really sting. Unless you have a generous pal.

* * *

“Tohru-kun, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Hikawa Tohru brought his knees to his chest, his toenails scratching the coverlet. Somehow, their conversation had turned to girls, and it came out Tohru hadn’t had his first kiss yet.

“_Yes_, it is! I’m probably the only boy in our grade who hasn’t kissed anyone before!”

“You’re overexaggerating! That’s my department!” Netto declared immodestly. “Besides, it’s a kiss! What’s so important about a kiss?”

“How was it when you and Meiru-chan kissed?”

“Surprising, I guess. She could’ve told me she liked me!”

There was dumb. And then there was Hikari Netto dumb.

There was also the variety of dumb Tohru was feeling. Anxiousness Netto replaced with a harmless (he figured) smooch.

“See? No big deal!” He left the faintest tickle of his tongue on Tohru’s impassable lips.

When his brain caught up, Tohru merely quavered his friend’s name.

“Just go with it.”

“But –”

“Keep talking and I’m gonna have to keep kissing you till you stop.”

A fuzzy satisfaction grew in Tohru’s chest. “You swear?”


End file.
